


Journey

by Zoeb86



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeb86/pseuds/Zoeb86
Summary: Daisy is rescued by Tig and Chibs they head on the road to Atlanta where they run into Rick's group
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Tig Trager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

'Just leave her man, she's dead'

'We can't just leave her here man' a voice answered as Daisy began to stir on the ground 'Look she's waking up'

Little by little Daisy started to open her eyes, the light making her eyes burn causing her to close her eyes once again. Taking a deep breath Daisy opens them once more, allowing her eyes to adjust to the daylight. Looking down at her were two men she did not recognise, both men were older than Daisy, Daisy being in her early thirties, the men looked more in their late forties or early fifties.

'Hey, hey take it easy' the man with the salt and pepper hair told her, he had a thick grey goatee with a scar on each cheek. Daisy didn't know him or the other man squatting by him, he had dark black curly hair and also a dark goatee 'Hey calm down, you're okay'

'Who are you?' Daisy croaked out her throat dry and sore.

'I'm Filip but everyone calls me chibs' he looks over to the man at his side 'This is Alex people call him Tig, you have nothing to be afraid of lass. Do you know your name?'

'Da...Daisy'

'Hi Daisy. Do you remember what happened?' the same man asks.

'I was looking for supplies, I came inside, I was looking around. Then I feel a pain in the back of my head and everything went black'

'It looks like you have a concussion but you don't have any broken bones, do you think you can sit up?'

'Yeah, I think so'

Slowly Tig and Chibs help her sit up, nausea hits her and makes her feel as if she was going to vomit, Daisy looks closely at the men. She noted that they were both wearing biker kuttes, they didn't seem to want to hurt her as they would have left her to do and let the undead get her. She realises that she is still inside the garage she had tried to loot, still alarmed that she didn't see anyone when she came inside. It was dark and the windows were boarded up, the only light that came in were the daylight streaming through the gaps in the wood on the window.

'Thanks for helping me out'

'Don't mention it, you don't sound like you're from around here love' Chibs tells her, watching her curiously.

'Right, the UK. I was travelling across the states to try and find myself I guess, I tried to get a flight home but it was too late. Everything was locked down and I got stuck here'

'Travelling in what?' the curly man asked.

'An RV, it's outside. Didn't you see it?'

'Sorry to disappoint you but there's no RV out there?'

'What?!'

Daisy quickly scrambled to her feet ignoring the nausea, her legs felt like jelly as she tried to steady herself.

'Hey what are you doing?'

She ignores them and rushes outside, the RV is gone, all her supplies that she started building were inside that monster. Daisy starts to panic as she had no way to get out of there, she would have to start from scratch again. It was still hot as hell outside, even with the breeze blowing outside blowing her hair into her face.

'Mother fucker!' Daisy yells as she throws her hands in the air 'Fucking arseholes left me for dead and took everything!'

Daisy turns around Tig and Chibs look back at her, Chibs looking concerned that she might collapse, she runs her fingers through her damp hair as she tries to cool her temper.

'Did you see anyone else here?' she asks the pair.

'No just you' Tig answers, he looks around making sure her outburst didn't draw any attention.

'Fuck!'

'Where were you heading?' Chibs asks her.

'I was heading to Georgia, I heard that the CDC there might have some answers to what was going on here'

'That's a hell of a drive'

'It's the only place that I could think of going, I drove thousands of miles already I would have managed it, where did you guys come from if you don't mind me asking?'

'California' Tig answers her 'You?'

'I was heading in that direction then I heard it was over run, I don't even know what state in'

'Utah'

'Oh, I thought I was further out. Dammit'

'Come with us, we can keep ya safe' Chibs offers as he walks closer to her 'You have nothing to worry about'

'You don't even know me, why would you want to help me? I mean someone left me for dead and took my shit'

'Because we are all that is left, we have to keep fighting'

Daisy stands still as she goes through the reasons not to go with them, that they might kill her, rape her and leave her for dead. However they helped her when she was knocked out on the ground, she did want to give them a chance and not let the negative thoughts make the decision for her.

'Where are you heading?'

'We don't know, we could go to Georgia sounds like a start' Chibs tells her.

'Really?'

'Yeah'

'Where's your car?' Daisy asks as she looks around but sees nothing but two motorcycles standing by the door.

'We came on our bikes, that okay with you?'

'I guess so, but I have never been on one before'

'You can ride with me or Tig, take your pick'

'I'll ride with Tig if that's okay' she answers.

'Yeah that's alright doll' Tig replies with a smirk.

'We should grab some supplies. It's going to be a long ride. Take this' Chibs pulls out a black gun from the back of his pants and holds it in front of him.

'I've never used one before'

'How did you survive out here with those things?'

'I had a baseball bat with me and a machete, the guns draw those things'

'Just take it, keep a lookout. Stay by the bikes and shout if you see any of the dead fuckers' Chibs places the gun in her hand and places his other hand on her shoulder 'If any of them come too close just point and shoot, aim for the head'

'Yeah, yeah okay. Just don't be long. I don't like being out in the open'

Chibs nods, pulling his hand away and walks back inside the darkened building, Tig following close behind him. Daisy does as she is told and waits by the bikes, her body on edge as she looks out towards the road, internally hoping that they don't leave her for too long. She wanted to get as far away from the place and get to Georgia, she hoped to find some answers to why this all happened and how.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride out of Utah was long and tiring for Daisy, Tig was kind enough to give her his helmet until they found one that fit her properly, the last thing they wanted was her to fall off the bike and crack her head open. Daisy held onto Tig for dear life, terrified that she would lose her grip and off his bike. Her hold was almost like a python, as it crushed it's prey, Tig had asked a few times that he couldn't breath and asked her to let up.

They had stopped only a few times to rest or to fill up their bikes, Daisy would keep a look out for any of the undead that may be heading their way. Chibs and Tig were kind enough to her, they never laid a hand on her or tried anything funny. Although Tig had started to flirt up a storm, causing her to roll her eyes and asking him to stop. Daisy was never used to that kind of attention, men rarely noticed she existed unless they wanted something. Daisy after turning thirty realised that she had enough of men, she had her heart broken too many times and couldn't deal with another. Finally on her thirty second birthday she decided to take a trip to America, it was spur of the moment and it was the perfect time for her to take a break from work.

Her mother had encouraged her to do it, they had a close bond, Daisy had spent her whole life looking after her mother as she went from man to man. Her mother never had the best luck when it came to relationships, especially after marrying twice, the apple never fell far from the tree Daisy would tell herself. She often felt like a parent, always making sure her mother felt better about herself and massaging her ego. Daisy needed a break, to find herself and to get away from her life back home. What she didn't plan for was her adventure to turn into shit, the dead coming back to life and people trying to kill her; leaving her for dead.

They stopped outside of Denver when Chibs and Tig decided that they needed to stop for the night, they decided to hold up in a run down motel near the highway. The coast appeared to be clear, there didn't seem to be anything else in sight apart from the large white motel. It was all one level, with only one floor, there were no cars or any sign that there was anyone else around. Stopping outside the main reception building, Daisy remains seated on the bike as Tig cuts out the engine.

'We should check that no else is here' Chibs stated as he switched off his engine before pushing out his kickstand with his foot.

'Daisy you need to stay here' Tig tells her as he too pushes out his kickstand and starts climbing off his bike, he walks a few feet away trying to get a scope on what might be inside.

'Why do I need to stay behind?'

'We need someone to watch our backs' Chibs answers her as he gets off his bike, making his way over to the pair.

'What a croc of shit?'

'You both know I can protect myself, I have killed a few of those things now. Surely I can help'

'What about back at the garage?'

'They hit me from behind, that doesn't count' she replies as she tries to unbuckle the clip on her helmet, she is becoming frustrated when it doesn't budge. Tig chuckles as he watches Daisy fight with his helmet, he moves forward and unclips it in one switch movement. He smirks at her backing away, she gives him the finger and turns to face Chibs.

'You need to be aware of your surroundings, what if something like that happens again huh? Tig, me we might not be around to help you. Most of all they may not be as helpful as we were, or the person who left you for dead. They could be worse'

'Okay, fine. You win, but you are going to have to show me how to protect myself sooner or later. Like you said you and Tig might not be around, I need to protect myself and you two. If you hadn't found me when you did, I would be dead by now, I owe you' she tells them as she looks at Chibs for a moment, then turning to look at Tig.

'Next time we hold up, you can come with us. You do as we say and you do it, got it?' Tig tells her firmly, Daisy relaxes and as she is happy that she has made some sort of progress with her new friends.

'Deal'

'Good, now stay outside. We'll clear inside and whole up in one of the rooms for the night' Chibs warns her as he walks over to her, placing a gun into a hand 'Just in case'

Chibs pats her on the shoulder before walking away with Tig, she does as she is told and stays by the motorcycles. Daisy unsteadily moves off the bike and looks out towards the highway, the only sign of life she could see was the birds on the road feeding from the carcass of a dead animal. Her face crinkled in disgust as she turned away, instead turning to face the motel once again and letting out a deep sigh. She wanted to prove that she wasn't weak and not a burden, Daisy wanted to show that she wasn't weak. Daisy soons finds herself pacing near the motorcycles, the gun ready in her hand just on the safe side. Several shots resonated from inside of the building, it was hard to stay where she was as she wondered if they were in danger. However previously they had shown they could manage on their own, but they had only had a run in with small groups of the undead. They had yet to come across with anything larger, they tried to stay on the much smaller roads to avoid larger towns, knowing that the risk was greater.

'Hurry up' Daisy muttered, the heat was starting to get to her, making her long brown hair stick to her sweaty neck. She couldn't wait for the summer to end and for winter to start, she hated the heat. Daisy wipes away the sweat from her brow with the sleeve of her plaid shirt, a familiar groan grabs her attention, turning her head she finds a lone walker coming towards her from behind the motel.

Taking aim, as Tig and Chibs had recently shown her, she takes a deep breath and presses the trigger of her gun. The first shot hits it in the shoulder, she fires again, her second shot hitting the creature in the throat.

'Fuck!'

Her third and final shot hits it directly between the eyes, stopping it dead in its tracks, she lets out a sigh of relief as it collapses to its knees and then onto its side on the dirt ground.

'Daisy!' she hears her name called, she follows the voice and finds Tig rushing back outside towards her 'Are you okay? We heard shots?'

'I'm fine'

'Were you bit?'

'No, I told you I was fine' she answered, but he ignored her, placing his thumb and forefinger on her chin as he turned her head side to side looking for bites, his looks at her neck for anything he might have missed 'Tig what the hell?'

He pulls up the sleeves of her shirt as he checks her arms next, ignoring the pissed off look that Daisy was giving in him. When he is finally done Daisy pulls her arms out of his grasp, pulling down the sleeves as she covers her arms once again.

'What?' he asks her as their eyes meet.

'Why can't you just trust me?'

'Until you know how to you use that gun, you have only practiced a few times'

'I know, I just prefer my bat. It was you and chibs who insisted that I learn to use this thing' she tells him as she raises the gun in front of her.

'It's not just the undead that you have to worry about Daisy, we'd feel a lot better that you have that with you. People aren't what they used to be anymore and don't have the best intentions'

'Tig…'

'Please, just do as I say'

His pale blue eyes looked right at her as she felt him looking right through her, she knew they just wanted her to feel safe and protected but sometimes it was a little overwhelming. It wasn't something that she was used to as she was always looking out for someone else other than herself.

'Okay, I promise to keep it on me…'

'At all times?'

'At all times'

'Come on let's get inside, we cleared it out. Chibs is waiting'

'What about the bikes? Someone might see them from the road'

'We'll wheel them into the room, no one will know' he replies, throwing his arm around her shoulder, leading her to the motel.


	3. Chapter  3

Chibs and Tig had managed to push their motorcycles into their hotel room, whilst Daisy had waited patiently as she sat on the edge of bed. They were able to lock the door behind them after finding a key in the main office, it wasn't the cleanest room but Daisy and the others were just happy to find somewhere to rest their heads. Earlier Tig had smashed up a vending machine, grabbing little snacks that were left inside, hoping to tie them over until they reached their next rest stop.

That night Chibs was first on watch, seating himself in an armchair alongside the window, the room only had one bed and Daisy thought that Tig had chosen that room on purpose. Both Tig and Daisy sat with their backs resting against the headboard, Daisy sat eating cold peaches out of a can; whilst Tig pretended to be resting his eyes.

'You guys never told me about where you came from?' Daisy speaks up as she breaks the silence looking over at Chibs first and then turning to Tig, who had now opened his eyes and was staring at her 'I was just curious'

'We're from Charming in California' Chibs answered her, not looking at her, still focusing his attention on the outside of their room.

'So were you guys in a motorcycle group or something, I noticed the name on your jackets and it piqued my curiosity. Sorry but I think I was born nosy, especially since there's not much we can talk about these days'

'The son's. It was based in Charming, there were a few of us'

'What happened to them? If you don't mind me asking'

'At the beginning some had gotten sick, some were bitten. There was nothing we could do for them, it was too late' Tig cut in, looking over at Chibs. Both of them looked sad, she had no idea what they had gone through or knew how they had felt. Her family was back in the UK and had no idea what may have happened to them, or if they would still be alive.

'I'm sorry for bringing it up'

'It's okay'

'Did anyone else survive?'

'We saw Jax escape, he's the VP. Clay the pres was sick at the start and didn't make it, Opie I don't know, he left with his kids. He may be with Jax, they were always buds. Tara is dead, so is half sack'

'I'm sorry but half sack?' Daisy asks.

Tig smirks at her 'One of his nuts was blown off in Iraq'

'Oh my god, I so get it'

'Bobby, Juice are gone. Happy, I don't know he was up from a different charter' Chibs added looking over at Daisy. Whatever had happened in Charming had affected them really badly, Daisy could see the sadness in both of their eyes.

'I'm sorry for bringing it up'

'You have nothing to apologise for, what about you?' Chib tells her.

'Nothing really that interesting, I'm just from a small town in the UK called Sunderland. I worked in a shitty office in Durham, I hated that job but I was kinda pushed into it. I had to help pay bills as I lived at home when I first got that job, my mum wasn't going to let me live there for free' Daisy answers, sighing loudly as she places the empty can on the bedside table 'I had enough of life there and I came here to find myself I guess'

'Shitty timing' Tig interrupted with a small smile.

'Tell me about it, at the time it was a good idea'

'No boyfriend back home?'

'Now who's being nosy?' she asks Tig, he doesn't answer and instead shrugs in reply 'No there's no boyfriend, no one sticks around long enough. Not that i'm that bothered, I get over it eventually and just carry on with my life'

Tig looks almost dumbfounded at her reply, surprised that someone like her was single and had no one back home waiting for her.

'You have no one waiting for you?'

'Nope, no one. Why?'

'Someone as hot as you, I'm just surprised that's all'

'Tig stop'

The change of conversation was making her uncomfortable, she had never loved being in her own skin. Daisy being curvy had never had good experiences with men, they had only wanted to be with her for sex only. She had a few boyfriends in the past, but they were either not over their exes or were not into her at all, which had done nothing for her confidence. Feeling as if she was never good enough and that she was destined to be alone.

'Why?'

'Please Tig. I don't want to talk about it'

'You'll have to tell me one day'

'Not if I can help it' she mutters hoping that he would just drop it.

'No kids?'

'None. I guess I'm kind of glad, I am mean...I would be so scared for them and how I would keep them alive with those things out there' she tells him 'I always wanted to be a mum but I guess it wasn't meant to be'

'Hmm'

'I think you two should turn in, we're on the road at first light' Chibs warns them as he moves the curtain to look back outside.

'Yes dad' Daisy answers as she rolls on to her side, turning her back to both Tig and Chibs. She lies on top of the blanket too scared to lie underneath, not knowing the last time they had been cleaned. She remains dressed with her shoes on, knowing that if a large number of zombies arrive outside they would have to make a hasty exit. Daisy feels Tig shuffling closer and closer to her back, she rolls her eyes before closing them 'You better keep them hands to yourself Tig or they're going up your arse'

'Kinky, I might like that'

'Oh my god'

'I'm just moving closer to keep you warm'

'Is that what you're doing huh?' she asks, he eyes remain closed as she tries her hardest to ignore him.

'Just go to sleep Tig'

'Yes milady'

Tig finally stops moving, it's a little while before she finds herself drifting off to sleep, looking forward to hitting the road and continuing their journey.


End file.
